Nehrim Wiki
'Welcome, Wanderer! ' "All that is gold does not glitter, nor all that wander are lost." J.R.R. Tolkien If you have already played Nehrim, or are in the midst of playing, please look around, leave comments and contribute if you like. If you have not yet played, look around and you soon will! Narathzul quote religion.jpg|link=https://sureai.net/games/nehrim/|linktext=Nehrim: at Fate's Edge Official Site Shards of Order the Puppetmaster.jpg|link=https://sureai.net/games/enderal/|linktext=Enderal:The Shards of Order Official Site Enderal Wiki screen.jpg|link=https://en.wiki.sureai.net/Enderal|linktext=Enderal Wiki Sureai.jpg|link=https://sureai.net/games/enderal/|linktext=SureAI Official Page If you are interested in Nehrim, it means you must have played Oblivion. If you enjoyed Oblivion, Nehrim will be an unforgettable new experience. It's new, and it's so incredibly entertaining that Nehrim was voted the No.' 1' winner of the Mod of the Year (Editor's Choice Awards) and the SureAI team has been placed among the best developers of 2010. What's more, Nehrim is so impressive that it was a contender even for THE BEST RPG OF THE YEAR, according to PC Gamer! If Oblivion was a disappointment in comparison to Morrowind, Nehrim is definitely a must-have or... should we say, a must-play! IN FACT, MOST PEOPLE THAT HAVE PLAYED NEHRIM SAY THAT IT`S BETTER THAN OBLIVION, WITH GAMEPLAY REACHING WELL PAST 100 HOURS! For general articles on differences between Oblivion and Nehrim click here. NEHRIM IS FREE TO DOWNLOAD, you need only an Oblivion disc to run it. Download the game from the official SureAI site here. Nehrim:At Fate's Edge is a Total Conversion Mod using the Oblivion game engine. It is the largest and most elaborate project bySureAI and has taken over 4 years to develop, released in June 2010. Set on the world of Vyn, the continent of Nehrim is the only country not ruled by a god. It is split into three realms and the ancient kingdom of Treomar. It covers close to 40 square kilometers. The Northrealm with its fortress capital city Cahbaet (mountainous and filled with pine forests, snow and ice) is split from the Middlerealm, and the war between the realms has devastated large areas. The Middlerealm has the beautiful capital Erothin, the moderate climate favoring the cultivation of land, mixed forests and clear blue lakes.Then there is Southrealm with its capital being the port city of Ostian, ruled by the Temple of the Creator. Tropical weather has created beaches laden with palm trees. West of Ostian is a harsh, stony desert and to the east lies a a mysterious crater. The ancient kingdom of Treomar sits on the west coast. The capital Treomar glowing bone-white in the sun lies in ruins, but gazing at the structures you can envisage the grandeur that was once there, brought to its knees and destroyed by the gods (The Light-Born), a millennium ago. It is now 1017. The war between the Middlerealm, ruled by Chancellor Barateon, and the Northrealm, ruled by Taranor (a former secretary), is at its peak. The Southrealm is an absolute theocracy and Kingdom of Treomar is nought but ruins. The Middlerealm has banned magic, while an order is fighting to keep it alive and give freedom back to the people. This is the world you have entered. What lies in front of you? What is your destiny? What is your Fate? Do you have a choice? Find out! Quest Information Character Information Gameplay Information World Information News Official Videos Miscellaneous Information *Easter Eggs *Fan Articles *Fan Art *Mods for Nehrim *Main Differences Between Nehrim and Oblivion *Tips and Strategies for Beginners and Veterans Tech Support *Installation Help *Patches Wiki Help *Wiki How-To/FAQ *Wiki Technical ProblemsWiki Problems, Bugs, Ruined Pages *Wanted Pages *Credits Dear Contributors! Contact Us: Please, if you have any questions about the quests, places, etc. or how to put photos on the pages etc., do not put them in comments.' It is simply impossible for us to notice every comment, as there are only few of us and we never check every page '(we get no automatic messages about comments being made). If you have any questions/suggestions/problems and you do expect us to respond, please contact one of the following admins and leave a message on their talk page: *Garnet1 (Talk) *Holomay (Talk) *Kassandra1 (Talk) Help Us: There are vey few people contributing to the Wiki, so please feel free to help us in any way you want! To make the site more vivid, you can quickly and really easily add photos (below the slideshow there is an option Add a Photo) or edit notes for any information that you think might be fitting. Do not be afraid that you might ruin some pages, as we have the option to undo any damage. Simply, let us know about any problems and we will try to help you. We are always looking for contributors who can help us with checking information in the TES Construction Set or contributors who would simply edit the pages for spelling, punctuation and grammar mistakes. Don't worry that you are not familiar with editing here, editing for mistakes is really easy. Contact one of the admins if you are willing to help us. Other TES sites *Oblivion Wiki *UESPWiki *TES Fanon Wiki *TES Wiki SureAI *Nehrim Reviews *Sure AI *Enderal - The Shards of Order *SureAI Official Page *SureAI English Forum *Enderal Wiki *SureAI on Discord *SureAI on Facebook __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse